Bochok (MajinGogito)
Bochok (Pronounced BO-CHOKE) is a Saiyan that is a member of Basil's Elite. He is featured in the first two sagas of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos and is introduced in the second chapter, "A Royal Promise". He is a member of the Super Elite class of Saiyans. He will also become a playable character in the game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance Bochok is taller than some of the other members of Basil's Elite and he has a thicker, more bulkier body. He stands around 6'4 and has wild, spiky, black hair similar to Vegito's. His eyes are black and he wears a dark blue scouter over the left one. He is more muscular than most of his fellow Saiyans. He also has a scar over his right eye. Bochok's armor looks like that of a high-class warrior. His armor is mainly black with white colored pauldrons. He wears his white harnasses on his armor as a skirt and his chest pieces are black while his stomach piece is white like his pauldrons. He wears white gloves and white and black boots. He wears a long-sleeved blue jumpsuit. Personality Bochok is tough, confident, and serious. He is quite serious and doesn't waste time when fighting. He tries to end fights quickly and he has a large sense of pride. He can be quite grouchy but he is actually fighting to protect all he loves and can be nice when you get to know him. History Bochok was the first to be drafted by Basil when he first became General of the Armies. He, along with all of his comrades conquered and killed over millions in the years that he served. He was the main destructive force of the team and usually rushed into fights. He was also close friends with Basil, and was seen to have known him for the longest. He met Tharos in the Age 941. He was shocked by his power and knew that he would grow up to be very powerful. He was later seen fighting a wave of Brizzard Soldiers alongside Ado and most likely killed in battle or during the destruction of Planet Onio. Transformations Great Ape Bochok, being a Saiyan with a tail, has the ability of transforming into a Great Ape when he stares at a Full Moon or Power Ball. He can control himself in the form and is 10x stronger than his base maximum. He has used this form on some occassions. He is even more brutal in this form. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Wild Sense *Great Ape Transformation *Howl *Saiyan Soul *Energy Barrier *Ki Supression *Power Ball *Zenkai *Pump Up Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Continuous Energy Bullet *Dragonthrow *Explosive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Finger Beam *Ki Rush Wave *Chou Makouhou *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Killer Barrage *Huge Slam *Breaker Cannon *Earthquake Kick Kill List Daikon Saga *Many Kynians *Many Azakios *Many Gelboians Battles *Bochok, Ado, Parsna, Basil, and Lutus VS Kynians *Bochok (Great Ape), Ado (Great Ape), Parsna (Great Ape), Basil (Base, Great Ape), Lutus (Great Ape), and Tharos VS Azakios Trivia *He is brutal and is possibly the strongest in the group behind Basil Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Males Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Dead Characters Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Males Characters Category:Aliens Category:Elites Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Basil's Elite Category:Super Elite Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Supporting character Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos